Overseer's Lair
The Overseer's Lair is a location in Swordigo. Description This location is inside Florennum, and is the area where the player must fight the Overseer. Use the gallery below in reference with the action. The area The area is divided into four sectors: *The first sector comprises of a platform with upper and lower parts. The lower part has the portal on it. *The second sector is where you first face the boss, *The third sector is where you fight the boss and its fire blobs (which for some reason are marked "Boss"), *The last sector is where you defeat the boss which is like a room with a gate on either side of it. Tips to defeat the boss without taking any damage The boss in Florennum is defeated in three phases. While the first two phases weakens the enemy, the third phase defeats him completely. First Phase The 1st phase takes place in two sectors. For convenience the platforms as such: *1st Platform- 1st sector *‎2nd Platform- the long platform between 1st and 3rd platform. *3rd Platform- the platform where the boss initially stands and fires the red energy balls. Steps to defeat: #Move to the 2nd platform and fire two to three Magic Bolts on the boss. This attack weakens the boss and it swaps its position from 3rd to 2nd platform. So, in order to avoid contact with the boss on the 2nd platform, you should immediately run back to the upper part of the 1st platform after firing your magic bolts. #‎Fire two to three magic bolts from the upper part of the 1st platform on the boss which sends it back to the third platform. #‎Repeat steps 1 and 2 continuously. As soon as the boss's health falls down to 70 percent or less, it moves far away from you and the second phase starts. Second Phase The second phase takes place in the third sector. Platforms: *4th Platform- Just after the 3rd platform. *‎5th Platform- it has three zones: upper, middle and lower zones. *6th Platform- the platform where the boss is present. Steps to defeat: #Move to the 5th platform, occupy the middle zone and continuously fire magic bolts on the boss. Here, you are safe from the red energy balls of the boss. #‎The boss's red energy balls on hitting the surface of 5th platform might transform into blobs (marked "Boss" for some reason). You can either kill the blobs with your sword or ignore them by jumping down the 4th platform and waiting till all the approaching blobs fall onto the 4th platform just below you. #‎Move back to your original position on 5th platform and repeat steps 1 and 2 continuously. As soon as the boss's health falls down to 40 percent or less, it moves far away from you and your third phase starts. Third Phase The third phase takes place in the last sector of the area. Platform: *7th Platform- it is a very long platform at the end of which there is a gate leading to a room. This room has two upper platforms on its either sides and a lower platform in its center. The boss during the entire phase swaps its position amongst these three platforms. Steps to defeat: #Approach the gate, move a bit inside it and then immediately run back out of the gate. This brief entrance of yours makes the boss to start swapping its positions amongst the said platforms. #Keep yourself on the threshold of the gate and fire magic bolts, when the boss switches it's position to the central platform, with the help of single jumps. #Save yourself from the red energy balls of boss by running away from the gate on the other side of the room with well timed double jumps. #Switch back to your original position on the threshold of the gate and repeat the above steps. And you finally defeat the boss. Note: Don't let the gate close by running straightaway into the room. It's difficult to save yourself from the red energy balls of the boss in this room. Although being close to the central platform can help suffer minimum attacks in case the gates get closed. Alternate methods (likely not as useful as above but still possible to take no damage) While the above method works 100% of the time to take no damage, there are other means to receive no damage. #Alternate method 1 (requires a lot of well timed jumping) *Fire off one Magic Bolt when first meeting the boss, and it will teleport to your side. Jump to the other side and avoid the red projectiles with well-timed jumps. Keep firing off one at a time until you're out of magic or when the boss teleports to the second area. **'If you're sure' you can land two to three magic bolts on the boss, then do it. It is quite difficult to make two magic bolts hit the boss. *If you are out of magic, keep avoiding the boss's red projectiles through well timed jumps but use your sword, as it inflicts far more damage than the Magic Bolt. *In the second area, the boss fires off either "rings" of red projectiles or directly attacks you. Be careful here as the red projectiles might hit you. *There is a slightly elevated platform at the rightmost area of the second area (not the standalone platform slightly to the left). Stay there to attack the boss but still use Magic Bolt. *As mentioned above, the boss's projectiles may spawn blobs (marked Boss for some reason but are still really easily killed) but they shouldn't be too much of a matter to worry about. If they get close to you just use your sword to kill them off. *At one point (or possibly even from the beginning of the second area), if the boss directly attacks you, there is a chance for the farthest red projectile to land exactly on the edge of your platform. If a blob spawns from it, hit it away, killing it or at least getting it off your platform. This will probably be the closest you will be to danger if you use this method. *Keep using Magic Bolt until it reaches 40%. It will then teleport to the next room or area three. *In this room, the boss teleports between three platforms. Mind the three red projectiles and use cover when available. One easy way is to go to the far left and stay there. Move around as necessary to avoid the red projectiles, using well-timed jumps if necessary. *Strike the boss in the middle when it ports there, but be wary when it sends a "ring" of red projectiles. *Eventually you should be able to kill it. *While this method is considerably more difficult than the previous, it is doable. See also All these places are boss battles. *Chamber of The Mageblade *Chambers of The Flame *Hall of The Dwarven Kings *World's End Keep Gallery Overseer's Lair - opening place.png|The hero standing on the upper part of platform 1. Overseer's Lair - first sector of attack.png|The hero standing on platform 2 and the boss on platform 3. Overseer's Lair - second sector of attack.png|The hero standing in the middle zone of platform 5 and the boss on platform 6 Overseer's Lair - intermediate area between first and second sector.png|The hero standing on platform 4 and the blobs falling from platform 5 to 4. Note that they will actually never land on platform 4. Overseer's Lair - third sector of attack.png|The hero standing at the threshold of the gate on platform 7. Category:Content Category:Locations